


A Stranger on a Train

by ashesandhoney



Series: It Came From Tumblr (Ficlet Collections) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Meeting on the Same Train, Pilots, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: An all-human AU in which Allura is a lawyer and Shiro is a pilot and they meet on a commuter train and smutty things happen in places where smutty things aren't supposed to happen.





	A Stranger on a Train

He killed her. It was awful.

They commuted in on the same early train, he got on two stops after she did and they always sat in the same carriage. Allura had started being very specific about it. It had become part of her routine. Third from the engine, stand near the sun shelter on the platform, go to the second floor, sit by a window, wait. She’d give him a little smile to say good morning but that was all. She went through all the trouble of counting train carriages for one smile and a nod.

He had never said a word to her but they’d fallen into that odd rhythm of familiar strangers. They had started sitting near each other to make sure that when the pack of college students got on, they’d be able to command an entire pod of chairs. Another solo commuter might join them now and then but the loud group complaining about professors stayed away. She did her case reviews and he scrolled something, probably email, on his phone.

They didn’t talk.

They just sat in proximity until they got to the city and she got off and he kept going to somewhere else to do God knew what in a decent but not pretentious suit. He wore dark colours, plain shirts, plain ties. That he was so low-key in every detail just made him more noticeable to her. She was sure that if they ever crossed paths in the mall or at a park, she would be able to pick him out immediately. He was distinctive without trying.

It would have been nice if he was a middle-aged woman. No. It was nice. It was just that he killed her because he was gorgeous and silent and not interested. Probably not interested. He never said anything but then why couldn’t she be the one to say something first? She was not shy. That was not who she was, she could talk to anyone.

She was a trial lawyer, talking was what she did.

But not to Train Guy.

There would be a delay and he would glance up and make eye contact as though to say, “ugh this,” or something strange would happen or the crossword guy who sat at the other end of the car would yell out a request for a “five letter word ending in u,” and Train Guy would give her this little smile like they were in on the same joke and she’d think about him all day. She’d miss him on the way home. His hours were different than hers so while she sat in their spot on the ride back out of the city, she did it alone.

She finally cracked around the time the weather started getting cold in October. He had a coat, it was just one of those gray wool coats that a thousand other people had but he made it look good. His shoulders and the dark colours and the fact that he had blue gloves that didn’t really fit with the rest of the look. That morning crossword guy called out a request for “knight, seven letters,” and Train Guy gave her one of those half amused, half annoyed smiles and she cracked.

She dug a post it note out of her purse and put her name and number on it. He had looked back down at his phone. Their little shared moment had passed but she kept stealing glances. She fiddled with the bit of paper until the tinny speaker system announced that her stop was the next one.

She stood. He was sitting across from her, beside to the window while she’d taken the aisle seat. They held the set of four seats without actually sitting together. She caught him glance up at her and leaned down to stick the post-it to the screen of his phone without breaking eye contact.

Goddamn it, she was close enough to know that he smelled good.

“If you ever want to tell me the thoughts that go with that smile, give me a call,” she said then wheeled and headed for the stairs as the train pulled into the station.

* * *

 [what time do you get off work?] the text read.

She responded without checking the sender, [same as usual, maybe a little later if we get the files back today but god knows that Elumir won’t rush for us]

There was a very long delay. She had assumed it was Julia but Julia responded to text messages as though the phone was wired into her brain so the pause made Allura stop and reopen the conversation. She set down her paper and picked up the phone again and closed here eyes for a second before tabbing back to the right screen. The message had come from a local but unknown number. Not. Julia.

Oh no.

She had almost forgotten about her temporary moment of insanity with Train Guy that morning. He had her number. She didn’t even have his name. Should she apologize for complaining about work? For thinking he was someone else? She waited and looked at her phone, her actual job forgotten. She was surrounded in documents that needed sorted and analyzed and annotated and it was mind numbing without the distraction of impossibly hot guys who were slow to text back.

[I was going to offer to buy you dinner]

[I will make time for that - files or not]

Another long delay. The boy was almost as quiet by text message as he had been on the train but his cologne was enough to get him a yes for a first date even if he was only going to say 10 words all night. Maybe it wouldn’t get him a second date but she’d give him a first for smelling that good and having a smile that stuck with her all day.

Finally, he offered 7 and she accepted it. 

* * *

 

An hour later he texted back to cancel. She was most of the way through the pile that had seemed so daunting before lunch and the neat little stacks behind her felt like an achievement. Usually getting a task done would put her in a great mood. The too short apology on her screen threatened to drag her mood down. She leaned on the desk and shook her head at the phone as though he could see her disapproval.

[what if I refuse to be canceled on?] she sent him. 

Another long delay but this time it was worth the wait.

[I work for a company that does test flights for experimental aircraft and one of our pilots called in sick and so I’m going to be doing all her flights this afternoon because I’m the only one in the office with the right license. I’m not cancelling because I don’t want to have dinner. I’m cancelling because I’m going to be in the middle of nowhere until we start losing the light.]

[I could meet you somewhere.]

That was desperate and too forward and absurd but she’d already sent it before she let those thoughts in.

He sent her back an address.

* * *

The place he had sent her was a small airfield just north of the city. It was closer to home than her office was which was nice because she had taken an expensive cab to get out there. She didn’t know where to go once the cab let her out near the gate so she sent him a text message. It was not a commercial airfield. It was not the kind of place that had a front desk where you could ask questions. It was a field with a few long tarmac runways crisscrossing it and it was late enough in the day that most of the people were gone.

Train Guy appeared a few minutes after she sent the text. He threw open the door to a nearby hanger and gave her a look that distracted her for a second from the rest of him. He wore a flight suit that was partially undone and his hair was a wreck and he looked too tired and too alert all at once. He looked a little surprised to see her and she flashed him a smile. A second later, he returned it. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and gave her a real smile. Not his little half smiles on the train but a gorgeous grin.

What the hell? How the hell was he real? Had the entire universe had a glitch and pulled him out of some fantasy somewhere? She had to restrain herself from grabbing him by the collar and hauling him off somewhere to have all to herself. He had been hot in a decent suit and a wool jacket. He was the stuff of inappropriate fantasies in a jumpsuit. His unruly hair and his expression were almost more than she could take. She walked across the gravel towards him and he didn’t look away as she did. Goddamn it. He had one hand on the door and the other on the frame and he had really nice shoulders.

“You’re the kind of guy who makes good choices, aren’t you?” she said.

“I guess so?” he said.

It was the first real exchange of words they’d ever had. She was enough of a romantic to be disappointed that they weren’t something more poetic. That part of her, the one that cared about poetic first words, was being carried along by the demented sexually repressed side of her that was itching to touch him.

“That’s unfortunate,” she said.

“Why?”

“Because you make me want to make every bad decision in the book,” she said.

He choked on the breath of air he had been drawing in. Allura was pretty. She knew that but she hadn’t ever thought of herself as choke-on-air-pretty before. He exhaled hard and stood up a little straighter but didn’t look any less unbalanced. She stepped a little closer and ran her finger along his jaw line. He was her height exactly. She was wearing sensible but fashionable heels and he was wearing work boots. In bare feet, he’d be just a touch taller but like this, they were evenly matched. His eyes got wider at the touch but he didn’t pull away from her.  

“You’re definitely not a bad choice,” he said.

He went a ridiculous shade of pink as he said it and the crush shifted on her again. The interesting train boy had become the hot pilot and now the hot pilot was become this shy, adorable creature. How he managed to be better than six feet tall and somewhere in the ballpark of 200 pounds of muscle and still look a bit like a puppy was beyond her but he was all of those things, all at once.

Damn it.

He was going to kill her.

“I did not bring enough food for the rest of your flight crew people,” she said waving her hand at the people behind him who were leaning in for a look. He was going to catch some kind of teasing for this later and that was entertaining to imagine. He was cute when he was flustered. This was more than she could handle. What was she doing here? She was going to be ass deep in something before she had even started to figure out an answer to that question.

“That is a very good excuse to be very far away from them,” he said stepping outside and pointedly closing the door with a little glare that she probably wasn’t supposed to see. They waited until the door had latched to start laughing at him but the door wasn’t thick enough to hide it. She laughed along with them as he blushed again and they heard her which only made them laugh harder while Train Guy shut his eyes and shook his head.

She handed him the bag of take out she had picked up and then took his other arm like it was old movie and he was going to escort her somewhere, “So where are we going?”

“Um,” he started then paused, “West Hanger,” he finally said and turned and steered them in that direction. 

Train guy made her want things that she would usually have not ever considered. She wanted to unzip his flight suit and run her fingers down his chest and –

She cut that train of thought off. Picking up men she knew nothing about wasn’t usually her speed. She liked things slow and romantic with nice dinners and ideally someplace with dancing. This guy was something else though. He’d been a fixture of her morning for so long. Most days he was the first person she interacted with even if it was just eye contact and a smile. She felt like she knew him.

There was a small chance he was serial killer or something but it seemed like an impossibly small chance. He had a flight crew who would openly laugh at him in front of his new girlfriend – potential girlfriend – and that usually meant that someone was a decent person. People who got along well enough to laugh with their coworkers were sometimes boring but almost never truly terrible people.

They were walking over gravel and she used her heels as an excuse to hold onto his arm. She could have done it without the support but that would have meant not hanging all over her and stepping away to walk gingerly seemed like a silly choice to make when this was an option.

“Test pilot is a hell of a job,” she said as a way of opening the conversation.

“It’s a thing. What do you do?” he asked.

“Trial lawyer,” she said.

“That’s a hell of a thing all on its own. You send criminals to jail?”

“I mostly negotiate custody cases after messy divorces to pay the bills and sometimes I do criminal law for child victims but usually only as a consultant. It helps me feel less skeezy after a particularly bad client. I know enough criminal law to pass the bar but I mostly do the civil and family stuff,” she said.

“I’m impressed,” he said.

“You can fly fighter jets. I’m impressed,” she said.

They had entered the west hangar and it was full of fighter planes. These were small planes with numbers stenciled on the side. She hadn’t fully put together his comment about test flights with these kinds of machines until she was looking at them. These were not passenger vehicles. They had about as much in common with the last plane she’d flown in as a motorcycle did with a bus.

“I really do spend most of my time in an office,” he said.

“But you can fly these,” she said.

“Well, yeah.”

He didn’t seem to be aware of how impressive that was. Allura didn’t know much about planes. She’d considered being a pilot once upon a time but lawyer opened so many other doors for helping people that she had let the dream of flying go before she’d ever taken a lesson. These planes probably did things like broke the sound barrier or did air-show style tricks and probably did other things that were more impressive but she didn’t have the words for.

"Secret vice?" he asked as he led her along under the planes.

She reached out to touch one out of sheer curiosity. It was just a piece of metal and she immediately felt stupid. She jerked her hand back to turn and look at him. What had he just said?

"Vice?"

"You're gorgeous, intelligent, successful, you dress like a movie star, what’s the catch? What's your secret vice?" he asked.

"Pilots."

He choked on air again but covered it a little better this time. He looked away and then back again. Dark brown eyes, a fantastic jawline, expressive eyebrows, messy hair, a half smile. He managed to somehow be both adorable and too hot to look at directly and she couldn’t figure out which features fell on which side. The smile was adorable but the way he raised his eyebrows left her flustered.

"I keep weird pets," she said. That was a safe topic wasn’t it? But now she was flustered and words kept coming out of her mouth before she’d decided on what to say. "I spend hours on my hair. I own more shoes than I own dishes. I once spent most of my pay check on a sparkly dress just because I wanted it. I missed a car payment for a dress I’ve only worn out of the house twice."

"Weird pets?" he asked.

That he chose that as the question was promising. Allura was high maintenance and it bothered some guys. She was into shoes and make up and fashion. There was an entire genre of guy who seemed to think that there was something wrong with being into that kind of thing. This guy didn't seem to care. She was never going to be a nice little wife with a white picket fence and most guys who wanted that let it slip somewhere on the first date by being dicks about the shoes or her lack of knowledge about ovens or gardens. Not this guy. He wanted to know about her pets.

"Chinchillas, I have four," she said.

"I thought chinchilla was a kind of scarf or something," he said.

"They're often raised for the fur. I keep them as pets. I don't wear fur."

"Neither do I."

"Well I guess we have something in common," she said with a laugh. For her it was an ethical thing. She got the impression that for him it was simply a practical one. He had no interest in owning a chinchilla fur stole, ethics or not. Still it made it easier to like him if he wasn't actively pursuing animal cruelty. Not that he was hard to like. He was ridiculously easy to like.

"I have weird pets and too many shoes. What's your secret?" she asked.

"PTSD and a missing arm."

She glanced over at him in surprise. He said it like he was talking about the weather. He just shrugged at her and waved his arm. She cocked her head to the side and smiled. That was not the answer she had been expecting. How had she been sitting beside him for months and never noticed that he was missing an arm? It wasn’t obvious but the hand didn’t move when he waved at her. It was a very good prosthetic but now that she had noticed it was hard to imagine how she’d ever missed it.

"How do you fly with it?" she asked.

"I don't. I mean, not this one. This is the useless but pretty out-in-public one. I have an actually useful one but it looks a lot less like a human hand and a lot more like a robot attachment. That's why everyone back there was laughing at me because I put on the nice hand when you texted."

"That's adorable," she said.

"Missing limbs are adorable?"

"That you changed your hand and didn't brush your hair is adorable."

He sighed and seemed to consider trying to fix his hair. His hand came up and hovered before de dropped it back to his side. She stopped and stepped in front of him so that she could do it herself. He stood still and let her run her fingers through his hair a few times. She failed to get it to lie back down but the experience was more than worth it. He stared at her as she fussed with it and she smiled at him. His hair was a little damp where it was thicker and it was a tangle that dragged on her fingers. Soft and long enough to play with.

This was the most touch they had shared and she let it go on a little longer than was strictly necessary.

Ok. None of this was necessary. Nothing about her being there was necessary.

She let her hands drift down the back of his head and then settle on his neck. She should not have initiated skin to skin contact. Arm in arm was all very old fashioned and sweet but his hair was soft and tangled and his skin was warm and she did not want to let go. His hands came up to her waist and that was the end of her good judgement or self control. She stepped into the invitation of a touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched her as she slid in closer.

"Will you give me a kiss or should I steal it?" she asked.

"Are you a thief? Should I be worried?" he asked.

"Consider this a request if you prefer," she said.

He laughed, dropping his head and looking down for just long enough to make her fall in love with him for being shy. She was in far too deep. That she had even thought those words made her worry about her sanity. He was closer when he raised his eyes again. A smile pulled up one side of his mouth then he was leaning into her and the shift from bashful to confident made her stomach drop and twist before he touched her.

His hands tightened at her waist. Then a hesitant brush of lips. She smiled and the kiss stopped being a kiss before it had started. She could feel his smile against her mouth and it made her laugh. Neither of them pulled away but they were laughing at each other more than they were doing anything like kissing. This was going to be the moment that haunted her. She was going to be remembering laughing into this man's mouth for decades. It was perfect and ridiculous and not nearly enough. 

"Try that again," she said.

He inhaled slowly and kissed her again. She looped her arm around his neck and kissed him back before she could fall into laughter or nerves. He was gentle but his arms caught her and pulled her in and there was strength in him. His hand wandered up her back and she opened her mouth to pull him into a deeper kiss. Her hand was on his chest. She didn't remember how it had gotten there but it was a tight fist in the thick fabric of the jumpsuit he was wearing.

If he let go of her, she was going to fall over. He didn't show any signs of letting her go though so she let herself melt into the hold. So careful. Too careful. She dragged her teeth along his lower lip and pulled him a closer. He inhaled and muttered something into her mouth that she didn't catch because she was too busy getting a good taste of him. Then her mouth was against his neck and he dropped his head back so she could lick and suck her way down to his collarbone.

"Bad ideas," she said with her lips still against his skin.

"This isn't a bad idea," he said.

"It's about to be," she said settling her hand on the zipper of his suit.

"Fuck," he said.

"Ok."

"What?"

She laughed again, pulling back so she could catch a little bit of the flustered look on his face before he got himself back under control. He didn’t quite pull it off. His eyes were too wide. He looked rattled more than anything else. Allura drew back, just a little, and waited for him to make a decision. He was either going to start back pedalling and calling it all off because she’d pushed too hard or he was going to push her back against a wall. She couldn’t read him well enough to tell which one it was.

Before he could decide what he wanted, there was a sound. A door scraped open at the far end of the hanger and they both turned to look.

"Oh shit," he said.

He spun her around and pushed her towards the nearest plane which had an open cockpit and metal ladder. Getting up into a fighter plane in heels was a difficult experience. He had to lift her up and pull her along and she ended up in his lap in the cockpit trying desperately not to laugh like a school girl. He was still swearing in her ear and that was kind of hot all on its own. If she were being honest with herself, there wasn't much about him that she didn't find kind of hot.

Allura twisted to look over her shoulder and catch sight of two people walking down along the alleys between the planes. She giggled and whispered, "Are we in trouble? Do you think we'll get grounded?"

"These are experimental vehicles," he said like it explained the fact that he had just dragged her into an dark plane like they were teenagers breaking into his parent's liquor cabinet. It didn't make sense and she let the confusion show on her face. "I should not have invited you in here and I'll definitely get in trouble for having you here."

"So I should do a better job of hiding then?" she said, still laughing.

He sighed.

"This is funny," she told him.

"Later, this will be funny. Right now, this is hiding in a cockpit of a multi-million dollar research project because I don't want my boss to know I was making out with a girl in the classified areas."

"I might be a terrible person but it's still funny."

"Hide now, please," he said with a shake of his head and a bit of a smile.

The cockpit window was more than 8 feet off the ground so she just needed to be below the window sill but there weren't many options. Unless someone decided to climb up the ladder and look in, all she really needed to do was slouch. She attempted to reorganize herself and get her hair down out of view but it was crowded and not at all designed for two people. She was the wrong way across his lap.

Train Guy - how had she not gotten his name yet? - grabbed her ankle and said into her ear, "Don't hit that."

She sighed in annoyance and went the other way. There wasn't enough room for her to sit across his lap like this and not hit expensive dials or dangerous buttons or whatever he was worried about. So, she turned herself around and slid down between his knees. That got her hair down out of the view of anyone standing on the ground. She had her hands on his legs to help steady herself as she got comfortable. Or as comfortable as you could get in a skirt on your knees on a metal floor in a space not designed for sitting in.

He was looking at her with that expression again.

"Is that look because you're regretting ever calling my number?"

"No, definitely not, no."

"You're a romantic, aren't you?"

"Am I?" he asked.

"Is that why you're freaked out?"

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. He glanced out at the shadowy room beyond and all the things she couldn't see and then back to her.

"You're way out of my league and I'm..." he trailed off.

"Honey, I'm not out of your league."

"Yeah, you are."

"That you have no idea is cute but makes me worry about you a little bit. You're an experimental test pilot who has been promoted highly enough to be responsible for overseeing other experimental test pilots. So, you’re successful. You dress well so you’re making enough money to afford it. You’re unsettlingly attractive. Trust me on that. You have thrown off my day more than once with eye contact and a smile. You’re nice enough that your coworkers laugh at you and it doesn’t bother you,” she said. “I mean, maybe I just have terrible taste but if I do, then you should really stop trying to talk me out of this crush because I am incredible and you’re lucky to have a shot with me.”

He was watching her with a half smile as she said that and when she got to the end, he let out a laugh.

“Shirogane!”

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath and then turned to look out the open cockpit hatch at someone Allura couldn’t see. She buried her face in her hands and tried really hard not to laugh or distract him. “Good evening, sir,” he said in a completely different tone than he had ever used with her.

“There is lighting in this building.”

“Yes, sir. I know. There were some issues with the panels on the R-204s and I wanted to check if the wiring problem was specific to that model or if the R-3 series had the same issues. It’s easier to see light flickers in the dark.”

“Do they also tell jokes?”

“No, sir. My girlfriend is pissed that I’m late. She was sending me reminders. I didn’t realize I didn’t have the building to myself.”

God, the man could lie almost effortlessly. Allura was a little concerned that she found that attractive too. She was also dying to stick her head up high enough to get a look at the dryly sarcastic commanding officer out of sheer curiosity.

“Do I need to tell you to go home?”

“No sir, but this is the last one for me to check. I won’t be out on the field again for two weeks so I’d rather have it all done than make a second trip and make her angry twice.”

“Lock it up when you’re done.”

“Yes sir.”

Shirogane watched the man go and then slumped back down in the seat to look at her again. The position pushed his knees out on either side of her and brought the rest of him just a little bit closer. His face was red and he bit his lip.

“Excuse me, I need to turn it on if I’m going to convince them that I’m not a liar,” he said.

“Are there really issues with the wiring on the control panels?” she asked with her elbows on his knees and a questioning tilt to her head. He hadn’t looked away from her since the people on the ground had moved away. He leaned a little closer and reached around her to push some buttons and the machinery whirred to life around her. Just the electrical systems, lights caught the planes of his face and made him look eerie and not quite real. He did it all without breaking eye contact with her.

“Yes but the engineers have already found the problem and it definitely doesn’t affect this model but the Colonel knows as much about wiring as I do about chinchillas so he’s not going to notice,” he said.

“You should come meet my chinchillas,” she said.

“I should take you out to dinner,” he said.

“Let’s do that too.”

“Any other requests to add to the to-do list?”

She smiled and resisted the urge to say the first thing that came to mind in favour of, “What’s your first name Mr. Shirogane?”

“Shiro. No. I’m not Shiro Shirogane. That’s ridiculous. My first names is Takashi but only my mother and my asshole co-pilot from my first tour have ever called me that. Everyone else calls me Shiro.”

“Hi Shiro, I’m Allura.”

“Hi.”

"Are you going to get in trouble if you don't leave soon?" she asked.

"My girlfriend gets mad at me for staying late," he said in such a flat tone that for a moment she paused to worry that he meant it. His lip twitched into one of those near smiles a moment later and she remembered that he had just finished lying about a girlfriend being the reason he was laughing.

"Will I make her jealous?"

"If she were real, she would hate you."

"Is anyone else going to come through here? All those other girlfriends you have? Other people who could have us tried for treason or espionage?"

"No. Probably not."

"That's good enough. Will you let me take this off?" she asked.

She let her hand slide up his body, along his thigh, over his hip, across his stomach and then up his chest so she could grab hold of the pull on his zipper. She had already pulled it down about six inches during all the kissing but she wanted it the rest of the way down. Touching him that much, just one hand over his clothes, made her want to press herself into him.

There was something else in this. There was something there in him. His ability to swing between effortless confidence and bashful stuttering. His smile and the way he laughed. The little flashes of humour and his jokes. This could be the start of something that really mattered but that was overshadowed by the kind of attraction that could really only be called lust. They could go to dinner and talk about their families and their favourite colours and their dream vacations and whatever else later. Right now, the physical urges were far too strong to be ignored.

"At this point, I'd let you do just about anything you wanted," he said.

It was said in that confident tone he had used when he was talking to the colonel but he was blushing just enough to make her heart melt. The problem was that it kept melting and pooling somewhere lower. Hot and liquid and distracting.

"I want to take off this jump suit and make you moan my name," she said.

"Ok. Yes. Yeah. Let's do that."

The confident tone was gone but he didn't look shocked or overwhelmed any more. He looked at her with the same mix of feelings written across his face that were running through her blood. Want. A lot of want. A little bit of amazement. That curiosity about the potential for something more. Mostly though, it was the want. The way that he was looking at her made her body temperature tick up a few degrees.

Getting his clothes off was not graceful but they'd already settled comfortably into being the type of people who laughed at each other so his arm getting caught in the sleeve or the difficulty of getting the fabric down past his hips without making her get up and wait outside just made them both giggle. He banged his knee on something that was probably expensive. She had to duck her head to the side to make room for him to get his hips up off the seat. Her knees already ached a little from sitting like this. She didn't know where her shoes were but she did know that he had a great laugh.

Once he'd decided he was into this, he kept touching her. They resettled into place with his jumpsuit down around his ankles where she could kneel on it and his knees splayed so she could touch him. He was still wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. His hand was stroking her hair. It was going to be a disaster by the time they left but she didn't care. His hand slid down the back of her neck and into her collar then back up to trace along her cheek.

She rubbed his cock through the remains of his clothes and he watched her with a half smile. Pulling it out and running her fingers along it made him murmur. He was blushing and smiling at her. There was so much potential for teasing him. He had been so easy to tease up to that point but she wanted him to moan more than she wanted him to blush and she settled her hand around it and leaned in close to lick the tip.

A sharp inhale but nothing else.

He was going to make her work for the moan then. She smiled and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. "You're cute."

"Usually I would argue about being called cute. Puppies are cute," he said.

She squeezed just a little and got an, "Mmh," sound of him that made him stop arguing but still wasn't a moan. She told him, "Puppies are cute. You and puppies have a lot in common. Don't argue with me right now, pilot-boy."

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

There were things to say to him after that. So many things to say to him. She had once told a man in a shop that if he called her ma'am again she would hit him over the head. Shiro did it and it made her want to laugh and giggle and never be called anything else for the rest of her life. She didn't say anything. There were other things to be doing with her mouth that were far more interesting.

He was hard and completely at ease with her playing with him. She ran her tongue up and down the shape of his cock, sucked on the tip, played her fingers over his balls. There was no hand at the back of her head trying to decide what she did nor were their demands or even requests. He just sank back in the chair, played with her hair and watched her experiment with him.

He was big enough that she couldn't fit it all in her mouth but not so big that she didn't want to try. That pressing down as far as she could go made him make a soft sound and shift his hips was more than enough motivation to try. He had a fine trail of dark hair running up to his navel and she stroked it absently with one hand as she switched from playing with him to actually trying to make him moan.

She sucked hard and bobbed her head slowly so that she could get down to the point where he was making it hard to breathe before sliding back again. She was patient and it surprised her a little that he was too. She was waiting for the threshold, the moment when he started trying to take the lead back. His hips shifted but he didn't try to thrust or hold her in place.

She watched his eyes flutter shut and as he got more distracted he touched her a few times with the prosthetic hand. It surprised her the first time. It was too cool, too solid and too still compared to his other hand. He jerked it back as though embarrassed to realize he had done it. The second time he did it, she leaned into it a little. An attempt to tell him that she didn't mind. It was hard to tell whether he understood her or not but at least he seemed to be relaxing.

His breathing had changed, heavier and interrupted by little sounds that weren't quite words and weren't quite moans that he kept swallowing back down.

"I am going to come if you don't stop," he said.

"That was my plan," she said.

She paused to stroke him with her hand as they spoke. She rubbed her thumb along the ridge that ran down the bottom of his cock as she watched his face. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. 

"Mm," he said and it sounded like a protest.

"Fall apart for me, Shiro," she said.

He looked at her for a moment through barely focused eyes and then dropped his head back and said, "Ok."

"No, yes ma'am this time?"

He opened his eyes again and smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am."

She was sure there was some cute teasing comment to make in response to that but he was so hard that she could feel the tension in him everywhere that their bodies touched. She took him back into her mouth and sucked harder and faster than she had before.

It didn't take long before she did get the moan out of him and his hand tightened in her hair as his hips pressed up. He had been so willing to let her take control that he took her completely by surprise. His cock was at the back of her throat when he came and between his tightening fingers in her hair and his hips, he trapped her there as he finished. As he dropped back, she had to gasp for air. She had a mouth full of cum and a had forgotten her own name for a moment.

She looked up at him and he was staring at her with something like awe on his face. Anything else. Anything self-satisfied or even fleetingly arrogant and she would have gotten up and walked away after that but he looked startled and awestruck.

She pushed a stray drop of something wet back up her chin with a finger and swallowed it all while he watched her. He gave her a twitch of smile and an embarrassed chuckle.

"Come here," he said.

He held out a hand and she took it and he helped her unfold from the narrow space in between his knees and then pulled her into his lap and wrapped both arms around her. He kissed her temple then her cheek and when she lifted her head, he kissed her properly. The taste of him was still in her mouth but he didn't seem to care. That same startling strength that had held her down as his orgasm had crested was there in this kiss.

He had taken her by surprise. He hadn't hurt her but he had jerked back the control at the last moment and left her feeling just a little bit used. Now he held her close and kissed her hard and slow and deep. She relaxed into it. Safe and secure and warm. The lights of the plane were still on around them but the sun had finished going down outside and the rest of the cavernous hanger was dark. She held on a little tighter, kissed him harder, and he smiled and let her hand on his jaw guide him.

"Shiro?" she asked when the kiss had faded and she was sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Her shirt was hiked up so she could sit with her knees on either side of him and he was still mostly undressed. She wanted to get the hell out of that cockpit and the hell away from airplanes and go somewhere with a little more space.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a car here?"

"Yeah."

"Will you drive me home?"

"Yeah, of course I will."

"Will you take of the rest of your clothes when we get there?"

He laughed and hugged her, "Yes."

“Let’s do that,” she said.         

And they did.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And the author said, "Oh fuck this failed ending all to hell," and typed that last line and posted it before she could get more angry at it. 
> 
> and fade to black.


End file.
